


What's Normal, Anyway?

by iamremy



Series: Remy's tumblr fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Scott's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/iamremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>stilinski-is-the-king</strong> asked: <em>"I’ll never unsee that." sterek, ofc ;)</em></p><p>Response to Izzy's tumblr prompt.</p><p>Scott walks in on Stiles and Derek doing.... unexpected things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Normal, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent_izhyper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_izhyper/gifts).



> **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not responsible for any choking, spitting, or other harmful side-effects that may occur from the reading of this fic.

Scott’s seen a lot of shit in his life. In fact, it’s becoming kind of a running theme. After all, in a town where grocery shopping can end up with you running from five fairies, two witches and a leprechaun chasing you, all trying to curse you… well, you kind of expect it.

Which is why he appreciates normalcy in other aspects of his life. His relationship is Kira is pretty much normal (aside from the werwolf-kitsune thing), his relationship with his mom is extremely normal (she doesn’t care that he’s a true Alpha - if he steps out of line she has no qualms in grounding his ass), and things like maintenance for his bike, chores around the house… all of it pretty normal, just the way he likes it.

Of course, normal has a completely different meaning as far as Stiles is concerned.

Scott is aware that Stiles hasn’t been going out with anyone ever since the nogitsune issue. There was a brief thing with Malia, but it didn’t work out because it was more a need for emotional crutches than a relationship, truth be told. Lydia’s back in touch with Jackson - they Skype a lot - and it looks like they’re getting back together, so that’s out of the question. Honestly, Scott would worry about Stiles, except that Stiles has realized that it’s okay to ask for help, and does so whenever he needs it.

Help comes in the unusual form of Derek. The idiots think Scott has no idea, but he’s perfectly aware of Derek dropping into Stiles’s room at odd hours, knows of every single time Derek takes Stiles for a drive in his Camaro, and he’s even been keeping track of how they side-eye each other when they think no one is looking.

It’s nauseating, and Scott is concerned because this is  _Stiles and Derek_  and frankly, he’s just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Also, it makes him miss Allison extra because she would know exactly what was happening. She always did.

But then nothing happens beyond looks and occasional visits that could even be construed as friendly (if one didn’t know those two), and neither Stiles nor Derek say anything, so Scott chooses not to comment. He tells himself it’s not his business (even though it  _is_ , because this is Stiles and Stiles has been Scott’s business since they were toddlers).

Things get better, slowly but steadily. He no longer tears up at the mention of Allison’s name, Stiles is no longer afraid to go to sleep, and Derek is being a lot nicer (aka a lot less grumpier) to everyone. Kira’s making new friends, Malia’s adjusting, Ethan is learning to live without Aiden and things seem to be looking up, overall.

* * *

Scott thinks he’s found the perfect present for Stiles’s 18th birthday. He’d been rummaging through old cartons in the attic at his mom’s request when he’d stumbled upon an old picture album. There are pictures of his dad, back when he hadn’t been so drunk all the time; pictures of the Sheriff and Claudia and Stiles; pictures of the two families mingling and sharing moments, and it’s nostalgic and a little bit painful.

He thinks Stiles would like it, though, and he resolves to arrive early at Stiles’s place and give it to him before any of the others came. Just in case, uh, emotions happened (they were bound to, which was why he figured it would be better they happened in private).

It’s evident that he’s not the first one there, though, the second he turns on to Stiles’s street. It would be obvious even without his enhanced senses - Derek’s Camaro is parked out front. Curious, Scott ventures closer, paying extra attention.

The Sheriff isn’t home, but there are two heartbeats in the house nevertheless. Both are elevated, rapid and thunderous in his ears. There is also a scent there that wasn’t present before, and Scott should have taken that as a sign and left.

Except that Stiles’s curiosity seems to have rubbed off on him at some point in their lives, and so he cautiously ventures forward, hoping hope against hope that it’s not what he thinks it is.

Stiles’s window is closed, and in any case Scott has always been more of a door person than a windows person. That’s more Derek’s forte. Being the polite gentleman he is (his mother raised him right, after all), he knocks on the door twice. When there’s no change in the heartbeats (he’s very carefully not focusing on the accompanying noises), Scott opens the door and lets himself in.

He can no longer ignore the noises, and with a deepening sense of impending doom, plus the knowledge that he’s definitely going to regret this… he pushes open Stiles’s door.

"Holy shit," he groans at once. "Ho _ly shit.”_

Of all the things he expected (and believe it, he was expecting a lot), this was  _not_  one of them.

He had expected kissing, making out… maybe more. After all, Stiles was 18 now, and it had only been a matter of time anyway (subtle wasn’t either Derek’s best trait, or Stiles’s).

They were half-dressed, like he’d expected, both in their boxers. They were engaging in vigorous activity, thus the elevated heartbeats. But it wasn’t the kind of activities Scott had expected.

Looking back, he’s not sure which one would be more scarring.

They’re bouncing on Stiles’s bed,  _bouncing_ , honest to God  ** _bouncing_  **like toddlers and not the 18-year-old and 20-something that they are. It’s disturbing, and Scott thinks he would rather have walked in on them making out. There’s something about seeing Derek Hale in his boxers, jumping up and down on a bed, that sets off alarm bells in Scott’s brain.

"I’ll never unsee that," he almost screams in dismay, and that’s when Stiles and Derek finally take notice.

Immediately Derek flushes a deep red and then scowls, evidently not liking being seen in this state. Stiles, unaffected as ever, just grins and says, sounding  _very_  out of breath, “You’re here early!”

"I’m leaving," Scott tells him. "I’m leaving, and I’m never coming back."

"It was Stiles’s idea," says Derek at once.

"Of course it was," groans Scott. "And you went along with it."

Derek’s nod is barely perceptible. “He threatened me,” he replies gruffly.

Scott doesn’t ask. He doesn’t think he can bear knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. *waggles eyebrows* thoughts?


End file.
